It Came From The Future
by Mystic8668
Summary: COMPLETE! There's a new demon from the future in town. How can the power of three stop it and find out its purpose?
1. Chapter One

Rating: PG  
  
Summary: There's a new demon from the future int own. How can the power of three stop it and find out its purpose?  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me and I seriously doubt it ever will. It belongs to the WB and all them good people.  
  
Paige picked up her purse and walked out of P3. Phoebe had stayed home with Piper helping her take care of Wyatt while Leo was out helping his charges. She had hoped to meet someone new, but all she could find were a bunch of people already with someone. She had even worn her best new outfit, silver with a fringe on the stomach and arms for the short, while the pants were a dark red that matched wonderfully. She felt bored and tired, there was no live band to keep her entertained so she decided to go straight home.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" A woman said as she ran into Paige, the woman hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Excuse me, but you ran into me if you didn't notice. I'm having a bad night as it is so I don't need to deal with you." Paige said irritably.  
  
The woman walked up to her slyly, "Oh so sorry." She said as her eyes flashed a blazing red and she slowly raised her voice the octives.  
  
"What are you?" Paige said backing awayas the woman kept her eyes on her. A vibrant red gas started coming from Paige's mouth as she started to black out. She quickly orbed herself out and to the manor, and it went back inside of her. She fell onto the floor in the parlor where Phoebe was standing.  
  
"Whoa there!" Phoebe yelled making herself levitate upwards, then realizing it was Paige, "Oh my God Paige what happened?" She said levitates herself back downwards to Paige.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Paige said grimacing then standing up, "I feel fine."  
  
"You do realize the baby was sleeping!" Piper said coming down the stairs with Wyatt in her arms, "Oh Paige what happened to you?" She asked her noticing her abnormally reddened face.  
  
"I was at P3 and there was this demonic lady, she was taking something red out of me, I have no idea what it was but I orbed out and it went back in."  
  
"Well we have to look in the Book of Shadows." Phoebe said walking past Piper on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah you're right, Wyatt, Aunt Paige is sorry." She said tickling him them walking up to the attic with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe began flipping through the pages of their magic book. She came upon a page with a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a pearl-round face and an evil grin on her face.  
  
"That's her, except she had a really weird outfit on, I haven't seen anything like it somewhat metallic looking." Paige said with an odd look on her face as she remembered it.  
  
"Metallic looking?" Phoebe asked as if she knew what it was.  
  
"Yeah like some kind of cloth that I've never seen before, it was different."  
  
"She was from the future..." Phoebe said half under her breathe then looking up at Paige, "She is from the future, there was a demon before, when Prue was....", she stopped than began again , "he had this suit and it had metallic looking buttons but the police had never seen anything like it."  
  
"How could she get here? Ooo do you think in the future they have time traveling machines? We wouldn't have to use magic for personal gain and we could go back and see Mom and Grams." Paige said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah well I doubt it she probably used magic, she's probably not from that far into the future maybe twenty years. Uhh...I can't think that far ahead I might seem old." Phoebe said.  
  
"LEO!" Paige yelled. He orbed in with an exhausted look on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked them.  
  
"We've got a demon on the future on our hands!" Paige said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Could you please find out what you could about it then get back here and get with Piper, she's been with me and Wyatt all day, she needs some Leo." Phoebe said with a mischevious smile on her face, as Leo blushed and orbed out.  
  
"Well you to could both be right how would we know we're not in the future now are we?" Piper said walking in with her hands on her hips, "I got Wyatt back to sleep. You look better now Paige."  
  
"Pretty and pale?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Piper said with a smile.  
  
"So we've got a demon from the future on our hands...again?" Phoebe said looking at them both.  
  
"Well I guess so." Piper said agreeing.  
  
"Well then how are we supposed to be able to vanquish a demon from the future?" Paige asked them both.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and find out now won't we." Piper said.  
  
Good? Bad? Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

"I'll go see what the elders think." Leo said.  
  
"Alright." Piper said watching him orb, "So if that demon was in the book how did they have outfits from the future on?"  
  
"Maybe she's not the same one, maybe she's it's daughter or something?" Paige suggested.  
  
"That could be it." Phoebe said, "This one looks good for vanquishing it, to reverse what should not spell." Phoebe said looking at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Alright let's see it." Piper said walking over with Paige. She looked down and nodded, "Ok sounds good so we say, it when she comes to get Paige."  
  
"How do you know she'll come to get me?" Paige asked.  
  
"They always do." Piper replied and just as she finished speaking, the demoness appeared in a swirl of flames into the attic.  
  
"Hello witches." She smiled evily.  
  
"Say the spell!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Spirits of day, spirits of night, send us back, to a time when what was what was right." They said together all of the sudden they disappeared into golden lights and reappeared in the same place in the attic. Looking around they didn't see the demon anywhere, but there were obvious changes.  
  
Where there used to be piles of boxes and what not was an altar and cupboard filled with all the essential candles and herbs.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige was the first to ask.  
  
"We're in the future." Phoebe replied looking around dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh you act as if you've never traveled through time before." Piper said walking toward the door which was closed.  
  
"You guys have traveled through time?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"Well I have twice but Phoebe has about four times. Lucky for you Paige you're part of the club now!" Piper said opening the door peering out as her sisters joined her.  
  
Everything looked pretty normal except for the sounds heard coming from downstairs.  
  
"Wyatt! Will you play with me!?" A little girl yelled.  
  
"I don't want to." Wyatt yelled back. They seemed to be in different rooms.  
  
"Wyatt play with your sister." A voice sounding exactly like Piper's said.  
  
The Piper in the attic seemed a little taken back, she closed the door and looked at her sisters.  
  
"You have a little girl too!" Phoebe squealed hugging her.  
  
"I have a nephew and niece in this time!" Paige said happily.  
  
"I know." Piper said softly smiling.  
  
"Let's go downstairs!" Paige said as Phoebe grabbed her arm.  
  
"We have to be careful, Piper might think we're evil or something and blow us up so we should go down slowly and she'll have time to see it's us." Phoebe said to her sister as they all began walking down the stairs.  
  
"Please big brother!" The little girl who looked about seven or eight said to the older boy who was standing looking at her.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to play?" Wyatt said giving in.  
  
"Hide and go seek!" The little girl said dancing around her brother.  
  
"Ok." He closed his eyes and when he opened them trees and grass were in the living room which they stood.  
  
"Wyatt, what did I tell you about thought projecting when the windows are open?" Future Piper said stepping over a few barbies getting to the window and shutting the blinds and curtains quickly.  
  
"Sorry, but Melinda wants to play hide and go seek." He replied matter of factly.  
  
"Wyatt and Melinda." Piper said to her sisters, not realising she was loud enough for the people in the living room to hear her.  
  
Future Piper, reacting quickly waved her hands and froze the three on the stairs. Her mouth parted slightly looking at who it was. It was herself and her sisters.  
  
"Mom?" Melinda asked unsurely seeing her mother and aunts on the stairs.  
  
Future Piper waved her hands once more and they were unfrozen. The three noticing everyone was looking at them began to make their way down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Future Piper said quickly making her way towards them.  
  
"Well there was this demon and she's from the future and we thought we were getting rid of her when we read this spell but it sent us here, so I guess we have to be able to vanquish her from here." Paige said quickly but not quick enough for them not to understand.  
  
"You're from the past?" Wyatt said speaking up.  
  
"Yeah." Piper replied.  
  
"Cool!" Melinda said happily.  
  
"Paige! Get over here and bring Phoebe!" Future Pipere yelled into the air.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige asked.  
  
"At your houses." Future Piper replied.  
  
"We moved out?" Phoebe said shocked.  
  
"We've grown powerful enough to take care of most demons as individuals." Future Piper said knowing that they would have a lot of questions.  
  
"Wait, why can I...err...she hear you?" Paige said confused once more.  
  
"I told you our powers have grown, so now you can hear whenever anyone in the family calls to you. Just then in the balls of blue lights an older Paige and Phoebe appeared giving questioning looks to the Piper of their time, not realising that their past selves were there also.  
  
Paige no longer had her red hair but had a light shade of brown with blonde highlights, while Phoebe had cut off all of her hair very short.  
  
"We have visitors." Future Piper said motioning to them.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe said unsurely smiling.  
  
R/R So what do you think? Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter Three

"Wait. Hold on a minute, how did you guys get here?" Future Paige asked very confused. Her emotion was very evident upon her face, eyes shining waiting for a plausible explanation.  
  
Piper taking charge told her everything that had happened, with occasional nods and yeas from Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"So now we have to help them find out how to get rid of the demon, so they can go back, and things around here will go back to normal." Future Piper said, after her past self had finished. Paige's face reddening from her usual very pale self, "Are we an inconvenience or something?"  
  
"No it's just that it is kind of awkward for there to be two sets of Halliwell sisters to be traveling through San Francisco." Future Piper said obviously slightly annoyed with her younger sister's counterpart.  
  
"What do we do now?" Piper asked everyone in the room since all that they seemed to be accomplishing was standing there.  
  
"I say we go and look at the Book of Shadows, to see about the demon, so we can go back and vanquish it." Phoebe said matter of factly. Plus we can see what new spells have been added to the Book of Shadows, she mused in her head.  
  
"Hey, you only get to see as much of the future as you need to! So that means only the necessary spells." Her future self responded after reading her thought, smiling at the insight of the way her past self thought.  
  
"What?' Phoebe asked herself stopping on the stairs which they were all gradually making their way up, "How did you know what I thought?" She asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Our powers have grown and we've gained some new ones, and I've gained being able to read people's thoughts, sometimes, if I need information I can go into the person's mind but only if I can make physical contact."  
  
"That's the coolest!" Paige exclaimed wishing she had a power like that, "I could use that on any nasty boyfriends who I think are lying to me."  
  
"That's considered personal gain." Piper said as they all, excluding Wyatt and Melinda who were still downstairs playing, reached the attic and made their way to the book. Her eyes widened as she saw how thick the book had gotten since she'd last saw it in their time.  
  
"Phoebe's not the only one who has gotten a cool new power. I can make myself turn invisible, it's kind of a growth from orbing, but I can still orb." Future Paige said to her past self.  
  
"How has our powers grown?" Piper asked her future self, knowing that the future changes all the time, and so their powers could be completely different by the time they reached the time they were in. Since the last time they had traveled to the future Prue had still been alive, and she had only one child, Melinda.  
  
"Well, when I freeze something, I can manipulate the way it looks for a short period of time. It comes in handy when we're being watched by the government and things like that." She said remembering once when she had to change a demon to a lamp right as a police officer walked in to question her, in the disappearance of one of their innocents, before they were saved.  
  
"Hey all this talking is wasting time, we don't know if that demon will attack all of us here in our time." Future Paige said opening the book and begun flipping. Pulling her hands back, the pages began to flip by its self landing on one page with an amulet. It had one green gem on the top, a yellow gem on the left, a red gem on the bottom, and a blue gem on the right; all representing the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. In the middle was the crescent moon symbol that also appeared on the Book of Shadows cover.  
  
"It says that this amulet can channel the pure magic from a witch through it to vanquish most any demon." She said reading from the book, then looking up at all of her sisters and herself.  
  
"Well then we need to find the amulet," Piper said pausing, "Any idea where it is?" She asked making her questioning face.  
  
"It looks familiar, but I can't remember from where." Phoebe said leaning her head on her hand against the stand the Book of Shadows rested on trying to remembering, causing her brown hair to fall into her face.  
  
"Phoebe.Phoebes you guys need to try to call a premonition off of the things in the attic, and that might lead to where the amulet is, since it is a part of our family." Future Piper said walking over to a chest in the corner opening it, and peering inside, shrugging she stood back up.  
  
Nodding the two Phoebes wandered the attic closing their eyes with their hands on various objects trying to find a clue to as to where the amulet could be.  
  
Both of the Paiges ran into each other as they turned to go different directions, laughing they moved and walked over to assist their sisters.  
  
The Pipers who were left standing looked each other up and down, looking for any differences.  
  
"So how many years into the future exactly are we?" Piper asked, curiously thinking if it was a lot she aged well.  
  
"What year is it where you're from?" Future Piper asked. "It's 2003."  
  
"I guess it has been ten years because it's 2013." She replied, remembering back to 2003, when Wyatt was born.  
  
"Where's Leo?"  
  
"You have a lot of questions don't you?" Future Piper said rhetorically to herself laughing, causing some of her curls to fall into her face. She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket and put it in her hair holding it in place, "Leo's out and about you know taking care of charges and what not." She said knowing that she must obviously be from a time before Leo became an elder, but he eventually did come back.  
  
"Hey I've just gotten something off of this!" Phoebe shouted excitedly, opening the top of a chest that was hidden behind a large mirror that had belonged to their Grams.  
  
"Let me have a look." Future Phoebe said motioning for the other to move out of the way. She bent down and placed her palm against the open top, waiting for the vision. Suddenly, her short hair flew back and she was flung into the vision. Standing in the same room as them she watched the three younger charmed ones taking it out of that very chest, and all placing one hand upon the amulet and holding it up against the woman demon, causing her to ignite into flames and turn into ashes that disappeared. She opened her eyes and smiled, "It's definitely in here, I guess all you guys have to do is hold it and try to channel your power through it and you'll vanquish the demon."  
  
"Great!" Piper said looking down in then taking it out, "Wow it's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah well I guess this family really knows how to make a good amulet." Paige said happily touching it while Piper still held onto it.  
  
"Wow look at that blue, it's like the sky." Phoebe said touching the gem, once those three had all touched it at the same time; they turned into balls of white light and were flung out of that time back into their own.  
  
"Do you want to hold it?" Piper asked turning around smiling expecting to see her future self, only seeing an empty attic.  
  
"Well apparently that answers the question of how to get back home doesn't it." Paige said.  
  
"I guess so, and you know I wanted to spend some time with ourselves." Phoebe said wistfully.  
  
Just then Leo orbed back in and looked at the amulet in Piper's hand, "What's that?" He asked squinting with his eyebrows them raising them questioningly.  
  
"It's what we use to defeat the demon."  
  
"Right, and where did it come from?" He asked still slightly confused.  
  
"It came from the future." Paige responded for her sister, leaving Leo still very confused but he decided it was best that he didn't ask questions.  
  
"So I guess we summon the demon here, and then vanquish?" Phoebe asked them.  
  
"It sounds good to me." Piper responded to her sister.  
  
Quickly there was a flash of dark lights and what sounded like thunder she appeared, "I don't think there will be any of you pesky witches." She said laughing manically.  
  
"Wanna bet on that." Piper said holding out the amulet so her sisters could grasp it. Closing their eyes they did just that and began to focus on their power. Piper focused on freezing, Phoebe focused on calling a premonition, and Paige focused on calling an object.  
  
The amulet began to glow and the demon eyed it suspiciously, not knowing what exactly what was going on. The four element colored gems began to spin and the sisters powers extended out through it going right through the demon, setting her aflame.  
  
Opening one eye Phoebe let go and smiled, "We changed the future."  
  
"Again." Piper added.  
  
"Um, yeah again." Paige said slightly confused, not knowing the story of when they had changed the future by not using magic for personal gain.  
  
Read and Review Please! 


End file.
